Aftermath
The crew of the da Vinci return to duty after repairs are completed and must get used to their new arrogant Tellarite second officer. Book Jacket :Having recovered from the catastrophic events of ''Wildfire, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team of the U.S.S. da Vinci meets its new second officer: Mor glasch Tev, an arrogant Tellarite who's the best there is - and he knows it.'' :Even as Captain Gold and Commander Gomez get used to their acerbic new officer, the S.C.E. team faces crises in its own solar system. A strange vessel appears in the middle of San Francisco that the S.C.E. must deal with - aided by engineers extraordinaire Montgomery Scott and Miles O'Brien. Then they have to help the Venus terraforming team - a mission that brings Bynar computer expert Soloman to a difficult crossroads. :That's only the beginning of the challenges for the Corp as it faces a Ferengi with a time machine, a prison colony in a black hole - and a mission from the Dominion War that comes back to haunt the ''da Vinci crew in more ways than one....'' Stories Aftermath ;E-book #29 (? July 2003, ?kb, ISBN 0743470583) : On the eve of the da Vinci''s returning to space, an extra-dimensional being attacks San Francisco. Ishtar Rising (Books 1 and 2) ;E-book #30 (? August 2003, ?kb, ISBN 0743476050) : While helping with a project to terraform Venus, Soloman must fight the prejudices of another pair of Bynar. ---- ;E-book #31 (? September 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : The lives of dozen of terraforming workers in danger, and Venus could tear itself apart. Soloman must find a way to fix the problem, and get past the prejudice of the other Bynar. Buying Time ;E-book #32 (? October 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : SUMMARY Collective Hindsight (Books 1 and 2) ;E-book #33 (? November 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : SUMMARY ---- ;E-book #34 (? December 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : SUMMARY The Demons (Books 1 and 2) ;E-book #35 (? February 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : SUMMARY ---- ;E-book #36 (? February 2003, ?kb, ISBN ?) : SUMMARY Memorable Quotes ''"You make it sound so easy,... but then, what would you know about it? Someone on the ''Enterprise crew died, they always managed to come back to life. Hell, you were resurrected twice! What, did you guys do the grim reaper a favor or something?"'' :- Stevens blows up at Scotty, while discussing deceased crewmate Duffy "The first duty of any Starfleet prisoner is to escape." :"I thought our first duty was to the truth?" ::"And we truly need an escape plan." :::- Commander Tev and Stevens discuss a means to escape Characters ;MAJOR CHARACTER, LINK TO CANON ARTICLE : DEFINITION OF CHARACTER-- IF CHARACTER IS CANONICALLY MENTIONED, LIST ONLY RELEVANT INFO FROM THIS BOOK. ;MAJOR NONCANON CHARACTER : DEFINITION OF CHARACTER-- LIST OTHER APPEARANCES OR SERIES ARTICLE. Background Information * Starting with this novel, the S.C.E. books have had their cover name changed from "Star Trek: S.C.E. Starfleet Corps of Engineers" to just "Star Trek: Corps of Engineers." * With three 2-part eBook stories, 2 normal sized on top of that, and 640 pages: Aftermath is the longest S.C.E. novel to date. The next longest being Book 2: "Miracle Workers," which was only 444 pages long. Category:Novels